Meerkat Foundations
Meerkat Foundations is the sequel to Meerkat Fighters. It focuses more on the life of the Topaz, Amerson, Bikini Bottom, and Ingalls rather than the fights that take place. The mob's have are never called by name just "Mia's Mob" and "Lilly's Mob". The show aired in 2012, but the events that took place were in 2011. The show has a new celebrity narrator every episode. Groups: Topaz: Mia: Usually played by Mila, sometimes subordinate females will fill in the role. The dominant female of the family. She gives birth early in the series to a rover named Alec's pups. In real life the pups' father was unknown Zeus: Played by Lightning. He is the brother of Mia and dominant male of the family. In the finale of the series Zeus dies from a TB infection. Lyric: Played by Lyric, Radio, and Droplet. She is the little sister of Mia and is constantly giving her sister a hard time. Peanut: '''Played mostly by Peanut but also other roving males. His pups are born to Lilly in her mob, he impregnated her last season (though really it was Monkey). He mates with Reba (Regan) twice in the series both times she falls pregnant, in real life Acorn mated with her the first time while Peanut mated with her the second. '''Dash: '''Played by Flash. He is Mia's one year old son who becomes dominant male after Zeus dies in the final episode. Before that he was mentioned babysitting his little brother and sister. '''Mattie: Played mostly by Mistake but also by Pink. He's one of Mia's pups and he's known for bullying babysitters as well as his little sister. Pink: '''Played mostly by Pink but also Mistake. She's one of Mia's pups and she is constantly being bullied by her bigger brother. '''Amerson: Lilly: '''Played by Lilly. She is the dominant female of the family. Her and her family are the primary enemies of Mia's family. She gives birth in episode one to three pups. These pups are the result of when Peanut (Monkey) mated with Lilly last season. '''Bruce: '''Played mostly by Bubba. He is Lilly's brother and the dominant male of the family. He is shown to be like a father-figure to the pups. '''Rose: '''Played by Rose. She is the only one of Lilly's sisters left after she evicted all of them during her pregnancy. Meaning Rose is the most reliable female babysitter left. Something that could protect her from her sister's wrath in the future. '''Vicky: Played by Justice A one year old female who is seen babysitting the pups on multiple occasions. Demi: Played by Demi. She is one of Lilly's pups. Mark: '''Played by Markokaka. He is one of Lilly's pups. '''Korra: '''Played by Scorpio. She is one of Lilly's pups. She's also the most violent in the litter. '''Bikini Bottom: Reba: '''Played by Regan. She is the dominant female of the family. She is shown to mate with Peanut twice (Really Acorn and Peanut). Both times she falls pregnant. The first litter is a litter of three, but two are predated. The next litter is a litter of two which McD kills in a burrow raid. '''Dallas: Played by Justin. He is a young male is seen trying to snatch his mother's food. But he also is a brave warrior. But he fails when McD's family attack the burrow and kill Reba's pups. Julie: '''Played by Berona. She's Reba's daughter from her first litter and the daughter of Peanut (Acorn). The only one of her litter to survive. '''Mort and Fergie: '''Played by VBBM026 and VBBF029. They are Reba and Peanut's (Acorn) pups. The two of them are both predated only days between each other. Their sister Julie is the only one who survives. '''Pongo and Dawn: Played by VBBM027 and VBBF030. Reba's pups, they are fathered by Peanut. Dallas is babysitting them one day but he is chased off by the McD and her family who raid the burrow and kill both of the pups. Ingalls Mob: McD: '''Played by McDonald. She is the dominant female of the family. She falls pregnant twice in the series. The second time she falls pregnant she evicts Lacey (Lotis), Wendy (Paisley), and Pixie. '''Stewie: Played by Stuart. The dominant male and mate to McD he is very protective. And for once is the father of both litters. Lacey: '''Played by solely Lotis this time. She's the first female to be evicted by McD after she falls pregnant with her first litter of the year. '''Wendy: Played by Paisley. She and her sister Pixie is evicted by McD when she falls pregnant for the second time. Pixie: '''Played by Pixie. She is evicted along with her sister Wendy. '''Julian: '''Played by Death Biter. He's a pup from McD's first litter. '''Joy: '''Played by Kill Joy. She's a pup from McD's first litter. '''Three Unnamed Pups: '''Played by Australia, England, and Spain. These pups come from McD's second litter. '''Sequels Meerkat Family Fighters